Fabian Rutter
thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis Character Profile Fabian Fabian Rutter On paper, Fabian seems like he could be trusted. He's sweet, he's smart, he's been awfully nice to Nina Martin, the new girl, while everyone else has kept their distance. It doesn't hurt that he's kinda cute too! If anyone can figure out all the scary stuff happening in Anubis House first, it might just be Fabian. He's already cozied up to Nina, but does he have his own agenda? Or can he actually be trusted? He was Nina's only friend from the beginning of the series, and the only one who stood up for her when Patricia started insulting her. He often goes to the attic with Nina to find clues about the hidden treasure in House of Anubis. He, Nina and, later, Amber are the only ones who go or even know that they go to regular trips to the attic to try to find clues about the supposedly hidden treasure in the house. They also start a club, Sibuna, saying that whatever they do in the attic is kept a secret. In her diary, Nina described Fabian as "geek chic". It is hinted he has a crush on Nina. Later on, Patricia joined the Sibuna and he seemed okay about it. Link to the Fabian Rutter Gallery. Relationships with other characters 'Nina: ' Fabian is the nicest one to Nina when she first arrives. He gives her the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. They sneak out at night together to look for more hidden secrets and eventually get caught by Amber. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told his roommate Mick she has cute eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have had their first kiss and are officially a couple. (See Fabina) 'Mick:' Mick is Fabian's roommate and he often helps him out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. Fabian even told Mick she has cute eyes and that she's sweet. They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. 'Patricia:' Fabian thinks Patricia is mean to Nina and wants her to stop blaming Nina for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with Nina all the time. It is hinted that Patricia and Fabian were good friends before Joy disappeared, although they weren't talking to each other because Fabian accused Patricia of being a "witch" to Nina. However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna along with him, Nina, and Amber.In one show Fabain says "I'm so happy I can kiss you" and Nina looks upset to that.In the last season finale Fabaun instead of asking Nina to the prom he asks Patricia if she is going with someone with leads Nina to think that Fabain has a crush on Patricia instead of her.(See Fabicia) 'Jerome:' Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at Mick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends. 'Amber :' Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also know Fabian likes Nina and wants them together. (See Famber) 'Alfie:' Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him after Alife goes into shock. A few episodes after that, he and Patricia tell him about Sibuna (with Amber's help) and he gets initiated in. From then on, the two have become closer. 'Mara:' Fabian is just friends with Mara. He also tells her that Nina was crying in the hallway. Other than that, the two don't interact much with each other. 'Joy:' Fabian and Joy are known to have history. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is recording her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabian smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems kind of worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes (although it actually wasn't from her). (See Jabian) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Images of Fabian Rutter Category:Images Category:Videos Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Character Videos